Brooke Shields
Brooke Shields (1965 - ) Deaths in Film *''Alice, Sweet Alice (Communion; Holy Terror)'' (1976)'' [''Karen Spages]: Strangled by Mildred Clinton in a church. (We're first lead to think the killer is Paula E. Sheppard, until later in the film we learn it's Mildred (who's also wearing a raincoat and the same mask)). *''King of the Gypsies'' (1978)'' [''Tita]: Killed when Judd Hirsch deliberately crashes his car. (Thanks to T) *''The Blue Lagoon'' (1980)'' [''Emmeline]: Possibly dies (along with Christopher Atkins) after eating supposedly poisonous berries while adrift in a raft with their infant son; when they are found by a ship, a sailor reports that they are "sleeping," but it's ambiguous whether he's telling the truth or speaking euphemistically. (The 1991 sequel Return to the Blue Lagoon starts out by presenting their son as a 2-year-old orphan, so even if she isn't dead at the end of the movie, she dies at some point between the films.) (Thanks to Mac and Suzy) *''Freaked (Hideous Mutant Freakz) (1993) [''Skye Daley]: Machine-gunned by Alex Winter on her talk-show set, after she's revealed to be the shape-shifting Randy Quaid in Brooke's form (Randy's voice is dubbed in after her true identity is revealed). A few minutes after her initial apparent death, she jumps up and attacks, only to be machine-gunned yet again. (Played for comic effect, with green blood.) (Thanks to Rodzilla) *''Freeway'' (1996)'' [''Mimi Wolverton]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting herself in the head in the bathroom; we hear the shot from downstairs, and her body is shown afterwards when the police rush in. Deaths in Television *''Tales from the Crypt: Came the Dawn (1993)'' [Norma]: Hacked to death by Perry King (in drag as his character's female alter-ego), shown through the cabin window during a storm. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Hannah Montana: I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak (2007)'' [Susan Stewart]: Dies (off-screen) of a terminal illness, sometime before the show's premise. She appears in this episode in home footage of her and Billy Ray Cyrus, and again in Miley Cyrus' dreams. Her photo was also seen in Hannah Montana: The Movie. Notable Connections * Granddaughter of Frank Shields * Ex-Mrs. Andre Agassi * Mrs. Chris Henchy (producer) Gallery brookeshieldsalicesweetalice.png|Brooke Shields in Alice, Sweet Alice Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Shields, Brooke Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Jupiter Award Winners Category:Jupiter Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by axe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Hannah Montana cast members Category:The Muppet Show cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Columbia Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Scream Queens Cast Members Category:Child death scenes